¿Recuerdas?
by LittlePsychoDreamer
Summary: Marshall y Gumball se recuestan a pensar sobre su primer beso en la hierba. Llevan dos años de relación y es bueno recordar ese tipo de cosas. / Soft Yaoi / Marball or whatever/


Sorry but not Sorry

Adventure Time (c) Pendlenton Ward

* * *

-¿Recuerdas Marshall nuestro primer beso?...

El príncipe suspiró, dejó que una sonrisa estuviera clavada en su rostro, observaba las estrellas junto al Vampiro que era usado como almohada para que Gumball no arruinara su perfecto cabello engominado, el Vampiro solo sonrió, acariciando con lentitud el cuello del otro que reposaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Si...Recuerdo que me empujaste.

El monarca soltó una suave risa, si, recordaba bien aquel día, casi como hubiese pasado hace poco, ya eran dos años que estaba saliendo con el Rey de los Vampiros, todo era pacifico para su sorpresa, nada más que una y que otra discusión que siempre terminaba siendo callado por el otro de alguna manera, besándolo o simplemente metiendo alguna cosa roja en la boca del menor para que se callara un rato.

-Flashback.-

Sonríes al ver tu hermoso jardín, dulces por todos lados y creciendo tan sanos que llegan a hinchar tu pecho de orgullo, decidiste que había sido buena idea salir al jardín de noche, dar un pequeño paseo nocturno no te haría nada mal. Paseabas por entre las pequeñas rosas rojas, cada una tan roja como una manzana fresca y recién sacada de un árbol, la habías estado cuidado desde que las pequeñas eran apenas unas semillas, sonríes con ternura, pero unas ramas crujieron cerca tuyo, te diste vuelta rápido para ver quien andaba merodeando. No encontrabas nada. Te pusiste incluso algo nervioso, y seguiste con tu camino por el jardín, la luna coronaba el firmamento y las estrellas le acompañaban, sentiste un pequeño soplo en tu nuca y ahí no pudiste contener un grito ahogado poco masculino.

Allí se encontraba él, flotando mientras que absorbía el color rojo de una de tus amadas rosas rojas, gruñiste por lo bajo e instantáneamente te cruzaste de brazos.

-No me des sustos de muerte. Por Glob. Marshall.

-Oh, Perdóneme. Su majestad.

Incluso para darle más juego a su burla, Marshall tomó una de tus manos, contrastando con el color gris característico del muchacho y te besó el dorso, arrastrando aquella disculpa tan poco creíble por sus labios. Frunciste el ceño y quitaste tu mano, aunque un leve tono rosáceo hubiese invadido tus mejillas, Marshall se reía de ti, con aquella risa gutural que siempre hace y como siempre, flotando como él sabe hacerlo.

-Que te trae por aquí, GumGum. ¿Muy aburrido el palacio?.

Arrastra las palabras como siempre, con aquel tono burlón pero confidente, siempre hablaba en susurros cuando estaban a solas, por lo que debías acercarte un poco para escucharle bien, cambiabas de peso cada minuto que pasaba sobre tus piernas.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Además. Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí.

Le seguiste el juego, por una vez en tu vida y también susurraste, arrastrando las palabras, el Monarca vampiro sonrió de costado, dejando de flotar en círculos alrededor tuyo y se quedó de frente, acostado en alguna cama invisible mientras te miraba desde abajo.

-Así que el principito quiere jugar con fuego?

Se acercó a tu mentón por debajo,no bajaste la mirada y te mantuviste firme en tu postura, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en un punto, el mayor solo alcanzó a intentar morder tu mentón, antes de que le apartaras de un empujón.

-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Tus tonos rosáceos invadieron tu rostro y tu voz se quebró un poco, saliste por completo de tu compostura, te ponía demasiado nervioso aquella invasión de metro cuadrado que siempre rompía Marshall, jugando con sus nervios como un juguete nuevo.

-Bueno pues, divirtiéndome con el Monarca.

Suspiraste para intentar calmar tus nervios y además, bajar los colores de tu rostro, tus nervios son fáciles de perder y aquello no era buena idea si estaba el vampiro rondando cerca tuyo, bufas algo molesto.

-No pedí de tus servicios.

Respondiste cortante, una mirada desafiante hacia el otro de la realeza que solo rió mientras flotaba cerca tuyo, solo que manteniendo sus ojos en ti en cada momento, te entró un frío en la nuca cuando se acercó a aquella zona para soplar con suavidad, casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso en hacerlo, te estremeciste en tu lugar y lo intentaste apartar pero era más rápido que tu.

-Vamos principito...¿No querías jugar con fuego?

Susurró cerca tuyo, diste unos pasos atrás, tu pie se enredó con alguna planta y ya veías como te caías de trasero al suelo perdiendo la dignidad frente a Marshall, unos brazos te sujetaron y una sombra se abalanzó encima tuya, más especifico a tu rostro, no sentiste golpe alguno de tu trasero golpeándose contra el piso, si no que recibiste unos labios fríos sobre los tuyos.

Te estaba besando.

Se sentía bien.

El Rey de los Vampiros te había atrapado al vuelo, había pasado uno de sus brazos por tu cintura y con el otro había alcanzado a tomar una de tus manos e incluso aprovechó de enlazar sus dedos con los tuyos y también para que te apegaras a su cuerpo, te habías fundido en un beso con él y no hiciste nada por alejarlo, sus labios se movían con delicadeza sobre los tuyos, que intentabas también corresponder.

Esa Noche, había sido especial, habías salido solo a ver tu jardín y luego entraste al palacio con una sonrisa bailando en tus labios, con una frase rondando en tu cabeza.

-"Eres mi dulce favorito"

Al príncipe lo sacaron de sus pensamientos con aquello, Marshall dijo lo mismo que aquella noche, el menor no pudo ni reprimir una sonrisa, ni tampoco no sonrojarse por sus palabras, era un buen recuerdo. Gumball se acomodó en la hierba levantando su torso con una de sus manos para mirar desde arriba al pelinegro que tenia ambas manos detrás de su nuca, disfrutando del paisaje.

-Y lo sigues siendo.

Pronunció el Vampiro y se acercó al príncipe solo dejó que el otro se acercara a besarle, un dulce suave y tierno de parte de ambos, Marshall solo acercó más a Gumball para hacer durar aquella muestra de cariño. Dos años ya y aún seguia siendo su dulce preferido.

* * *

I REGRET NOTHING.


End file.
